


Love Sick

by Im_a_Plain_Jane



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_Plain_Jane/pseuds/Im_a_Plain_Jane
Summary: Finally, you've got the job you've always wanted. To be a psychiatrist at Mount Massive, to help the mentally ill. To bring them back to the light of sanity even if many have given up on these poor men. You know what it's like being left alone to your thoughts. You know the fear of being alone.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Your car pulled up to the gate of the asylum, "State your propose of being here ma'am" an armed guard asked coldly. You looked at your passenger seat and pulled your ID card "I'm the new psychiatrist they hired" you handed the ID to him. The guard looked at you "I wish you the best of luck Doc" he handed your ID back to you. You smiled and thanked him for opening the gate to let you in. 

You exited your car with your ID clipped to your collar, paperwork close to your chest, and handbag on your shoulder. You looked up at the sign above the door with a smile beaming across your face "Mount Massive Asylum, don't worry boys I'm here to help" you said to yourself as you opened the door. The door creaked open, with a sigh leaving your lips you walked into the lobby "Hello?" You called out looking around the muted colored walls. 

"Hello there beautiful" 

You looked at the desk behind you and saw a man with a pink collared shirt "Oh hello, I'm-" you pulled your ID "Oh a psychiatrist, you're awfully pretty to be here." A nervous smile plastered on your face "O-oh thank you" you clinched your bag. The man stood up, "Oh where are my manners!" He walked up to you "I'm Richard Trager, it's a pleasure to meet you" he offered his hand to you. _Just be nice_ you told yourself as you shook his hand "Mr. Trager I-" he squeezed your hand "Docter" he corrected you "Dr. Trager, I'm supposed to meet with Jeremy Blaire" Trager swung his arm around your shoulder "You're just in luck I know where he is" he pulled you towards the elevator. 

He stood dangerously close to you which caused your skin to crawl _God can he get any creepier_ you looked at the floor. The elevator door opened "Come along now he's close" you followed the doctor to a door "He's just in this door, don't forget to knock" he winked at you before leaving. You finally felt calm when he disappeared from your sight, you turned to the door "Here goes nothing" and with three hard knocks, you waited for a response.

The door opened and the tall man looked down at you "Oh..." you looked away "What is it, little lady?" He asked with annoyance in his tone. He glared down at you so you nervously tapped your ID card, he leaned down to get a better view of it "Oh I forgot I told you to come meet me when you get here" he rubbed his eyes. Blaire moved aside "Come in" he motioned for you to enter his office. 

Once you sat down you gave him your papers of medical training to which he tossed aside.

The two of you sat as he gave you some documents "You'll be seeing Chris Walker, the twins-" "Twins? What are their names?" Blaire shrugged "They were dropped off one day, We've tried getting their names but they never budge" you opened the documents and looked at the photos of the three men. He snapped his fingers as he tried to find anything document on his desk "But I hired you mostly to speak with him" he handed a photo of a man in his 40s "His name is Eddie Gluskin" you touched the photo "May I see his documents?" You asked.

Blaire claimed to have lost his documents but gave a short rundown of the man. Abused by his father and uncle who took photos of the incident, Blaire told you that might be the root of his broken mind. He escorted you out of his office once you've signed an NDA "Have a good day ma'am" you still had questions about the man in the photo "Wait Mr. Blarie is there anything else about Mr. Glusk-" the door slammed closed. A scoff left you _Fucking asshole_ you looked down the hall and saw an armed guard "Oh excuse me sir" you waved to get his attention.

The guard walked towards you "Is there an issue ma'am?" You asked of the men you've been assigned to "Oh...them?" He looked concerned "Are you sure you want to work with them? Especially him" he pointed at the photo of Gluskin. Confused you asked what was wrong with him "Nothing. What is it that you want?" You asked to see them to which he agreed. 

You walked with the guard through the ward as he showed you, Mr. Walker. He paced around his room, his arms restrained "He's quite short no" you bumped your hip against the guard. The guard scoffed playfully "He sure is" he lightly elbowed you as you both stared at the monster of a man. He then led you to the twins "You might not want to look down" he warned you. A quick look at you understood why he said that "Do you know anything about them?" He shook his head. The twins noticed you and just stared at you, the guard moved you along.

"We gotta go to the solitary confinement for him" 

When the both of you entered the silent halls you heard a muffled voice "What do you know about Mr. Gluskin sir?" The guard didn't know a thing about him "I'm sorry ma'am, I'm just as clueless as you on these men" you sighed. You two both approached to door, you peeked through the small window and saw the man laying on the bed, singing to himself. You looked at the guard "How long has he been in there?" Your voice caught his attention, he jumped to his feet and ran towards the door "Darling!" You stepped back as his face pressed against the window, staring down at you. 

The guard grabbed your arm "Maybe it's best if we left" you lightly nodded, never breaking eye contact with the man. You nervously waved goodbye as the two of you left. 

You gripped your bag as the armed guard watched over you like a hawk "I never got your name sir" he tilted his head "James" you smiled "While it's nice to meet you, James," you stuck out your hand "And if you ever want to eat lunch together just give me a ring" James smiled and shook your hand. He led you to the office you were assigned "Have a nice day James" he nodded "The same to you" you entered the room and sighed. 

_This is going to be a piece of cake_

_It was not a piece of cake_

A few days into your job you got nothing from the twins or Mr. Walker. Your notepad only had the dates of each session you had with the men and the behavior they displayed. James would occasionally drop by and ask how your sessions go and each time you'd just show him the notes _What if you can't help these men? What if they're too far gone?_ You'd constantly ask yourself when alone in your office. 

"Knock knock" you looked at the door and saw Dr. Trager "Oh...hello" he smiled while glancing at your attire "So how's my favorite gal doing?" Your nose switched your nose at that comment. Trager is nice...creepy, but nice "I'm fine, thanks for asking" he sat on your desk "So anything new with your patients?" You groaned, the frustration in you finally boiled over "Shit, the sessions are shit!" You rubbed your face. He chuckled at your suffering "What about good old Eddie?" You glared at Trager "I haven't had my first sit down with him" Trager stood up and rubbed your shoulder "Speaking of which" he leans closer to your ear "I convinced Blaire to let you speak with him early" you looked back at the man. Your eyes filled with joy "You did?" Excited you hugged the man "Well I know the other three were giving you a hard time" he pats your lower back "Now come along" and that you did. 

With your notepad and pen in your hands as the both of you were escorted to a brightly lit room "Now I do want to inform you that you will be alone with him" you raised a brow "What? Why?" You looked at the guards. You looked at James who avoid your worried eyes. "Mr. Gluskin won't speak when two people are in there with him," Trager pats your shoulder "But don't worry kiddo I'll introduce you two and hop right out when you start your chit-chatting" James opened the door for the both of you.

Once inside you began to shake. "Dr. Trager! It's good to see you again" the man exclaims, his face twisted into a smile when he saw you "Who is this stunning young thing you brought me?" He motions towards you. _Thank god he's handcuffed_ you told yourself "She is your new psychiatrist" Trager pushed you towards the empty chair "H-hello Mr. Gluskin. It's a pleasure to meet you" Gluskin smiled "Please just call me Eddie, my dear" you nodded with a timid smile "I'll leave you to it" Trager rubbed your shoulders and leaves the room. 

You turned your attention to the icy blue-eyed man before you, a nervous giggle left you before you cleared your throat and sat up straight. You crossed your leg, using them as a table to write down your notes "Eddie" you said with a care in your tone "Hello my dear" your face heated up. 

"Tell me about your day Eddie"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short therapy session with Mr. Gluskin.

Eddie smiles "Oh, my day was pure shit. That was until I saw your lovely face" you wrote down what he said but left out the compliment "Why is that?" He leaned closer to you "Well I thought I was never going to see you again" you remember what he meant. You smile "Ah yes, I went to go see you and my other patients, you were singing a song, am I correct?" He hums in agreement "I was, one of my personal favorites" you took to your notes. 

You looked back at him asking him basic questions. He soon was growing bored of the meaningless questions and at some point stopped responding at all and decided to look around the room. _Quickly draw his attention back to you_ "That song you were singing before, what is the name of it?" Gluskin looked back at you "Oh did you enjoy the song darling?" He stood up, visibly excited. You leaned back against the chair, shielding yourself with the notepad "Oh did I frighten you, I'm terribly sorry" he reached his restrained hand towards you "I didn't mean to" he sat back down "No you're alright" you reassured him. 

He told you the name of the song and quickly wrote it down. You looked back at him "Why do you enjoy this song so much?" Eddie smiled. 

"I want a wife." 

"To be a father."

"To have a legacy." 

You wrote what he said, "What about you?" He asked, "Do you long for children?" _Children?_ You tilted your head "I...um" your face heated up "I haven't really thought about it" you nervously giggled. Eddie asked why that was the case "I never made time for romance" Eddie grinned "What a shame" he rested his head on his hand "I take it no one has deflowered you?" Your eyes widen. _Oh!?_ You shook your head "That is completely inappropriate" you scolded the older man "I'm sorry my dear, I didn't mean to be so vulgar" he looked apologetic "I just want to get to know you my dear" you loosened up and accepted his apology. 

He kept asking about your personal life and you'd answered, with every answer he listened with a warm smile. His smile was gorgeous. As were his eyes. You stopped and admire his icy eyes. _What did this man do to be here? He's such a handsome gentleman_ you snapped back into reality "I was afraid I lost you there" he chuckled "Oh! That was so improper of me to do" you nervously looked at the door window hoping no one saw. Eddie laughed at your embarrassment and you soon joined in with the laughter "I enjoy you very much darling" you smiled "As do I". You asked about his mother "My mother was a pearl, an absolute saint, and a great homemaker" he chuckled "I can still taste her cooking". Nervous you asked about his father, he shrugged "He was a working man" it was too soon to try and press for more information about his father so you took it "I take it that you loved your mother more than your father" and he nodded. 

"She was just a delight," he looked at you "In fact, you remind me of her" he grins. Tilting your head you asked how "Well, I think you're a diamond" he chuckles "A real lady" he looked you up and down. Your face heated up when he stared at your chest "Th-thanks" you covered your chest with your notepad "Quite the charmer now aren't you?" Eddie shrugged "I consider myself a hopeless romantic" you raised a brow. Both of you shared a moment of silence, you watched his eyes fall back to your covered chest _Stay professional_ you told yourself. You cleared your throat "is there anything else you want to say" 

Three guards enter the room "Did the hour already pass?" You asked James "We were told to only let you speak with him for thirty minutes" you narrowed your brow and looked back at Eddie. His whole demeanor shifted from the charming gentlemen to a condescending and harsh person as he made harsh digs at the men taking him from the room. You scoffed "Why only thirty minutes? I get a whole two hours with the others!" You shouted at him "That's what Trager told us" James explained, you rolled your eyes and pushed him aside to see the men dragging Eddie to his room. His face lit up as he saw you "I hope to see you again very soon!" He shouted as they closed the elevator door "Me too..." You whispered to yourself. Annoyed you walked back to your office.

Once in your office, you look back at your notes.

 _"So far, Eddie's day was poor until he saw me._ _When I asked about the song he sang he told me the reason he loves it is because it makes him want to look for a wife and become a family man. He asks about my personal life, I know it's not professional but I need to gain his trust. He is a kind gentleman and a great listener, it's like he's my therapist. It's almost as if he puts me in a trance with his eyes."_

You bit your finger and slapped your notes against your thighs "I could have more notes if I had more time" there was a knock at the door "Who is it?" You asked annoyed "Your favorite doctor" Trager sang. You did a full-body eye roll and opened the door "What is it now?" He smiled "I was told that you might have been pissed off after your session" he grinned. You rubbed your eyes "Yes I am pissed," you glared at him "Why do I only get thirty fucking minutes with him?" You crossed your arm waiting for his answer. He pinched your cheek "Well Blaire needed to see him," you slapped his hand away "But don't worry, you get to see him tomorrow for about three hours" your eyes widen.

 _Three hours?_ "I guess that's fair..." Trager smiled and lifted your chin "I have your back don't worry" you swatted his hand "Please keep your hands to yourself" Trager laughed at your discomfort. He asked about your notes "I can't show you that. Patient privacy policy" he rolled his eyes "Come on princess give me the fucking notepad" with a good stomping on his foot, he stumbled back and glared at you "Have a good day Trager" you slammed the door and locked it. 

You sat at your desk and sighed deeply _What does Blaire want with him?_ You rested your head on the desk and thought of the gentleman _He has such beautiful eyes_ a soft groan left your lips. You closed your eyes and fell asleep.

A heavy knock at the door scared you awake. You checked the time "Fuck" you grabbed your things and shoved them into your bag, you checked yourself in the computer screen and opened the door. An armed guard asked why you were still here "S-sorry I was just doing work. I-I didn't realize it was my clock out time" he grabbed your arm "I don't give a shit, you know when you're supposed to go home" he pulled you out to the hall. You tried to pry his hand from your arm as he pulled you through the halls, you looked around and notice a familiar handsome face be dragged. Eddie looked panicked as he desperately tried to fight out of the guard's arms "What are they doing they do to him?" The guard pulled you towards him. You've had enough of this man "Let go of me you pig!" You ordered as you pushed away from him "Stop moving" you kicked at his ankle "You bitch!" He pushed you to the ground. 

"What's the problem over there!" You gathered your thing as another guard approached you "That brat kicked me!" You stood up "I wouldn't have done that if you'd let me go" the second guard rolled his eyes. _Fuck this_ you turned your back on the two men talking and walked to the elevator, as the door was closing an arm jumped towards you. A man in his 30s entered "I'm sorry" he nervously chuckled "It's fine" he noticed your annoyed tone. He rubbed his arm "I can get out and wait if you want to be alone" you lighten up "No it's fine. It's just the guards" the man agreed. He pushed a button "So what is your name?" You asked "Waylon, it's nice to meet you" he said with a smile "So what do you do?" He sighs.   
"I was hired to help with...a thing" he nervously smiled "NDA got you too huh?" He nodded "what about you? What do you do?" You gave a tired smile "I basically give therapy sessions to some of the patients" you looked down. He praised you for your work "You're the first person" you let out a disappointed sigh "I swear these men don't care about these patients. It's sickening" Waylon agreed with you. "How they handled one of the patients just now-" "Eddie" you held your chest "I hope he's alright" Waylon looked away while you worried about the handsome man. He reached his floor and said goodbye to you.

You exited the asylum and entered your car "God please keep Eddie safe" you whispered into your wheel and started your car.

"I'll see you tomorrow my dear"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, you entered the asylum with a smile on your face. The thought of being with Eddie for three hours kept you up at night. Now knowing what he wanted to be, you came ready with questions. You greeted some guards and headed start to your office. _Let's see what we have for today_ you checked your emails and saw one from Blaire. 

_I have canceled your other sessions. You'll be having your session in Gluskin's room._

_j.blaire@murkoffcorp.us.com_

_That's odd_ you sent an email back to him asking about the sudden change of location. He never responded. Your mind began to race but soon relaxed _I'll know when I see him_. 

When you see him. You blushed heavily, he was all you thought about. His icy blue eyes lingered in the back of your head and his smile was the only thing you saw when you closed your eyes. You scolded yourself for thinking of him in a nonprofessional manner. _I'm his psychiatrist and he's ill_ you told yourself as you leaned back on your chair. It was hard to kill those feelings, he made you feel good. Made you feel heard. Important. 

He looked at you with such wonder and love. Like you were the only woman he has ever seen in his entire life. Almost as if you were perfect to him. 

You smiled at that thought but forced yourself to stop "I'm his psychiatrist" you told yourself "That would be a gross abuse of power" you looked at the photo of him. _I'll just have to let those thoughts wither away_ you sighed "You're making this difficult you know" you told the photo. 

As you waited for the appointment, you heard a knock at the door "Who is it?" Holding the photo close to your chest "It's me, Waylon" you blinked in confusion. You opened the door for him "How on Earth did you find my office?" He pointed at your friendly guard. You stepped aside and let him in, you gave a glance around your area and closed the door "I'm sorry but I just needed to ask you something" Waylon asked about your experience here. With a quick thought, you smiled "It's been fine, the patient I work with are delightful" he shook his head "I mean with the other doctors" you sighed. 

"They're assholes," you confessed "They don't give a shit about these men...it's heartbreaking really. Seeing doctors laugh and mock the people they were there to help" you paused. You shook your head "It's disgusting to see how these men are treated. I've seen animals treated better than these men" your blood boiled as you thought of them, you cried in frustration. Waylon comforted you as your bottled-up emotions spilled-over, you wiped your eyes "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to cry" he rubbed your hand as you wept. It felt good to finally express yourself and you were grateful that someone was there to comfort and validate your emotions. "Thank you for letting me express myself" he smiled "You're very welcome" once you cleaned up your face, you asked Waylon to leave "Right, you're busy" you both stood up and shook hands "Thank you again for speaking with me" you nodded. 

The both of you left your office, you watched him nervously walk away, as if he didn't want to be seen _Odd_ "Ready for your meeting" James asked, you nodded, and off you two went. You both reached his room "If anything happens just scream and I'll come in to help you alright" you nodded and entered his room. You closed the door behind you and looked at the older man laying in his bed. Your heart was beating in your head as he sat up slowly.

"Darling!" He said with so much joy that it caused you to smile, but with a glance at his face you noticed some bruising and his bloodshot eye "Oh Eddie..." you approached him slowly. you sat on the bed "What happened to you?" He laughed off your concern, but you pressed on about his injuries. He avoided your worried eyes "Eddie, please. Tell me what happened to you?" He finally looked at you "They raped and beat me" he cried and when he told you felt like throwing up. You pulled him into a hug and caressed his face as he squeezed you tightly to him. The door opens and you glared at the man that standing at the doorway "What happened?" You held Eddie closer as James approached you "Can you please leave us?" You asked in a spiteful tone. He asked for you to come with him "James. Leave us, he hasn't done anything to harm me" James didn't trust him but agreed.

When the door closed, you looked back at the man in your arms, he was shivering violently "He's gone, my dear" you lifted his face to look at you. The scolding you gave yourself early in the day disappeared as you leaned closer to his face, but when your nose brushed against his, you pulled away. He was vulnerable and you didn't take advantage of him in his moment of weakness. You wiped his tears away "Darling" you looked at his eyes "Yes my dear?" Eddie sat up and rested his forehead against your own "You're a saint" you smiled as he kissed your forehead. 

He rested his head on your lap "Eddie tell me this" he looked up at you with a soft smile "If you had a son what would his name be?" His face lit up "What would you want his name to be?" You thought about it. When you couldn't think of a name you gave up "Maybe name him after my partner" he bit his lip in joy "But this question is for you" you poked his nose "What would I name our son" you blushed as he thought. _Our son?_ You smiled to yourself _He also has those feelings towards me_ all the warning signs were muted by the joyous thoughts of the both of you being together. 

"I've always enjoyed the name Oliver," he said with a loving smile "Oliver Gluskin, it has a nice ring to it" you tilted your head and thought about it "Oh you're right it does" you giggled. He sat up "And if we had a daughter I'd love for name to be Charlotte" you blushed as he placed his hand on your stomach "That's a beautiful name Eddie" he caressed your face "Darling, you would make an excellent wife" a soft chuckle left your lips. 

You both held hands and talked about a life together. Eddie rested his head on your shoulder and nuzzled your neck "Oh you're soft" his breath against your neck made you gasp. He chuckled at your gasp "Are you alright my dear?" You nodded "I'm sorry" you nervously laughed "You're acting so boldly?" He grinned "It's hard not to when around you" he gripped your thigh. You looked at the door window and back at Eddie "I'm very flattered but we can't" you held his hand "We must marry first" he stopped and covered his mouth "You're right" he slapped his forehead "I'm so sorry darling, I just can't stop thinking of you" he smiled. 

"You've got about five minutes in there" James opened the door, you looked back "Five? I thought I had more time" you looked back at him "Very well, thank you for reminding me" he nodded and sealed the door close. You looked back at Eddie "Why do you know his name?" He asked in a cold tone, this caught you off guard "Oh he's just a friend" you reassured him with a smile. He squeezed your arm and yanked you towards him "Don't you fucking lie to me." Your eyes widen at his change in behavior "I-I promise we are only friends" he grabbed your chin. 

His eyes burned into yours "I wouldn't want my wife to be a whore like the others" _Others?_ You tapped his hand "Y-you're hurting me..." you whimpered as his fingernails dug into your cheeks. He placed his lips against yours and push you off the bed "If you ever disrespect me like that again," you scrambled to your feet "I will make you regret it" you held your face "I-I'm sorry" you grabbed your things. He stood up and loving hugged you, as if he never laid a hand on you "You're such a good girl, my love" he pulled away and leaned close to your face "I can't wait to see you again, Darling" he said with a sinister smile. The door opened and Eddie calmly walked back to his bed "You ready to go?" James asked. You nodded and quickly walked out the door. You looked through the door's window and saw him smiling at you, his smile was different this time. It wasn't one of love but of a menacing mad man "You alright?" Jame asked reaching for your hand "Yes. I'm fine," you held your hands to your chest "I-I have so much work to do" you told him before leaving for your office. 

You closed and locked the door, sliding down the door. Your breath was shakey as you touched your face, touched the marks he left on your cheeks. 

"I should have just let those thoughts and feelings wither away"


End file.
